


Как прежде

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Шерлок боится потерять Джона.





	Как прежде

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic на песню Анны Седоковой "На воле" — послушать и посмотреть можно тут: https://youtu.be/uzLUJo3Uglw

_Я боюсь проснуться без тебя.  
Я боюсь, что ты поверишь людям.  
Я боюсь проснуться без тебя,  
Понимать, что больше нет надежды.  
Я хочу любить тебя как прежде. ©_

Джон почти не смотрит на него. Шерлок в этом уверен.

Джон не смотрит на него утром, когда они просыпаются и обычно лежат лицом к лицу несколько минут — теперь он просто перекатывается на край постели и встаёт, а затем уходит в ванную.

Джон не смотрит на него за завтраком, протягивая тосты или кружку с кофе, слушая новости или моя посуду.

Джон не смотрит на него, прощаясь перед уходом на работу, надевая куртку, проверяя в карманах карты, телефон и документы, обнимая его и целуя в уголок губ.

Джон не смотрит на него, возвращаясь вечером, бросая куртку на спинку стула, устало вытягивая ноги в кресле, готовя ужин и поедая его.

Джон не смотрит на него, укладываясь рядом на кровати, обнимая за пояс со спины, целуя в висок и засыпая, уткнувшись носом в шею.

Шерлок чувствует это всей кожей. Видит пустой взгляд сквозь себя и не может сказать, потому что заслужил это — каждым словом, взглядом и даже мыслью, которая привела их к тому, что есть сейчас.

Шерлок сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони и пытаясь унять панику. Обручальное кольцо болезненно вдавливается в палец — и ранее так сильно раздражающее ощущение кажется чуть ли не самым приятным. Он долго рассматривает тонкий золотой ободок и снова поднимает глаза на Джона, напевающего что-то, пока разогревается вчерашнее рагу.

Шерлок и сам не знает, чего бы он хотел больше: чтобы Джон посмотрел на него и в его глаза или чтобы не смотрел и он имел возможность и дальше успокаивать себя тем, что если бы супруг что-то знал, то уже давно бы сказал. Вины за содеянное с него это не снимает, но надежда, точнее крохотный её огонёк, еле тлеющий в сердце, остаётся с ним, пока не сказано главное, пока он еще просыпается каждое утро рядом с Джоном.

Ему кажется, что самым страшным будет проснуться одному. Сначала почувствовать холод там, где должно ощущаться горячее и знакомое до мельчайших деталей тело Джона. Провести по другой половине кровати и поймать пальцами колючую пустоту. Затем открыть глаза и понять, что на самом деле остался один.

_Без Джона._

После стольких лет одиночества Шерлок очень долго учился сосуществовать с Джоном, в том числе и в бытовом плане. Он терпеть не мог, когда его отвлекали, сбивали, заставляли делать то, что ему не нравилось или не хотелось, почти зверел оттого, что не все его желания или просьбы, которые всегда были сродни приказам, исполнялись сразу. Но постепенно он привык и стал получать некое удовлетворение от соседства с Джоном, приправленное интересом и искренней обоюдной симпатией. А затем пришла близость — во всех смыслах.

Это был не первый роман в его жизни, но определённо первые серьёзные отношения. Всю сознательную жизнь Шерлок боялся ответственности за кого-то другого, никогда не хотел связи такой силы, что любимая работа будет отодвинута на второй план. Но появился Джон — и мир перевернулся, разорвались все шаблоны и оказалось, что быть _несвободным_ не так ужасно и страшно. Шерлок влюбился слишком сильно — позволил Джону абсолютно всё и почти не раздумывал, когда тот намекнул на то, что хотел бы сделать их союз более глубоким и надёжным с помощью клятвы и обмена кольцами.

— Я понимаю, что это глупо, — оправдывался Джон, стоя рядом с Шерлоком, сидящим в кресле, и боясь взять его за руку. — Но я бы очень хотел этого. Я люблю тебя. Не могу обещать, что это окажется удачным проектом на всю жизнь. Но я постараюсь, Шерлок. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — Джон склонился к нему и поцеловал, не дав ответить сразу, словно Шерлок мог сказать что-то иное, кроме «да».

И теперь Джон на самом деле делал всё, чтобы сохранить то, что обещал беречь, но при этом давал ему возможность решать самому. Да, Джон бывал резким, жёстким и излишне принципиальным. Он всё еще упорно пытался изменить Шерлока, что удавалось с трудом. Нередко не понимал, просто не мог уловить всех связей, о которых тот говорил. И слишком часто пытался контролировать его больше, чем это было положено в паре, чем это нравилось Шерлоку. Смириться с ограничениями в свободе, всегда являвшейся для него главным, было очень непросто. Но Джон никогда не делал ничего, что могло бы причинить Шерлоку боль или вред.

В отличие от самого Шерлока.

Он закрывает глаза и сжимает руками голову, массирует виски, вытравливая глухую боль. На кофейном столике вибрирует телефон, принимая сообщение, и Шерлок морщится, зная автора послания.

_«Это действительно конец? Ты хочешь завершить всё вот так?»_

Без подписи.

Но это и не требуется. Он смотрит на тонкие строчки слишком долго, непозволительно долго для него. Но понимание не приходит. Шерлок знает, что должен прекратить, закончить этот затянувшийся фарс, который перерос в идиотскую слабость и грозит лишить его самого важного в жизни. Он никогда не предполагал, что может попасть в такую ситуацию, но этот мир вообще любит разрушать ожидания и провоцировать на то, что еще вчера казалось просто смешным и нелепым.

Шерлок и Джон были женаты уже пять лет, когда появился третий — коллега Майкрофта из Америки, обратившийся к Холмсу по конфиденциальному вопросу. Никто не мог предположить, что обычное расследование перерастёт в продолжение общения и что-то большее.

Сначала это казалось Шерлоку игрой: все двусмысленные фразы и прикосновения воспринимались с долей иронии и насмешки. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее пьянило внимание равного во всём, тем больше тянуло к нему, тем дальше отходили реальные отношения с Джоном, в какой-то момент начавшие тяготить его. И казалось, что он только теперь понял, насколько задыхался в их браке: снова вкусив одуряющей свободы, в том числе и в общении, Шерлок отпустил себя и позволил погрузиться в то, чего желал больше всего — вновь почувствовать себя не половинкой чего-то целого, а цельным, сильным, ярким и притягательным.

Адюльтер воспринимался чем-то несерьёзным и неважным — как одноразовая вещь. Шерлок не предполагал — впервые в жизни, — что он может обернуться чем-то трагическим для него. Измена не казалась предательством, ведь о любви между ним и тем, другим, не велось и речи. Это скорее было больше похоже на соревнование, соперничество, переросшее в страсть. В страсть без какого бы то ни было физического контакта. В сексуальном плане Шерлок оставался верен Джону от начала и до конца, но вот эмоционально…

Если бы он считал себя более сентиментальным, то сказал бы, что был очарован, почти влюблён в того, другого мужчину, который казался намного соблазнительнее, чем когда-либо становился для него Джон. Но Шерлок всегда был собранным и знал, что может завершить всё в любой момент. Ведь он слишком умён, как и его соучастник — они не станут подставляться и требовать друг от друга чего-то, выходящего за границы, о которых они договорились сразу.

Шерлок чувствовал прилив сил, энергия кипела в нём, требуя выхода. Это было почти наркотическим экстазом — мозг работал на максимуме, легко решая самые тяжёлые дела, все опыты имели оглушительный успех и во всём, абсолютно во всём его преследовал успех. В какой-то момент даже отношения с Джоном, натянутые в последнее время, внезапно стали приятными и простыми, будто они вернулись на многие годы назад. И Шерлоку подумалось, что именно этого он ждал всегда.

Но жизнь не схема и не план, которым следуют неукоснительно. И всё начало рушиться в тот самый миг, когда он меньше всего ожидал.

Однажды Шерлок случайно услышал разговор Молли и Грега. Друзья переживали, что он совершает ошибку, ставя под удар свой брак с Джоном и всё то, чего добился за эти годы, ради слабости и невнятного мужчины, которого никто и никогда не видел. Шерлок пресёк эту беседу и запретил поднимать тему вновь, но осадок остался. Однако Грег, уходя, предупредил, что если знают они, то Джон уже точно в курсе. Шерлок надменно фыркнул и велел не вмешиваться. Но задумался и стал наблюдать, резко растеряв желание продолжать эту игру.

На первый взгляд дома и в отношениях с Джоном всё казалось обычным, привычным и правильным. Но только на первый взгляд.

Сначала Джон, после того, как схлынула волна того самого экстатического подъёма, стал бросать на Шерлока странные взгляды, словно искал подтверждение каким-то подозрениям или пытался убедить себя в глупости. Он подолгу стоял на одном месте или смотрел в окно с уставшим задумчивым взглядом.

Затем стал задерживаться на работе — не критично, но систематически, чтобы это можно было списать на случайность. Возвращаясь, Джон начинал много и долго болтать, что раньше пресекалось Шерлоком. Теперь же тот был готов даже на это, лишь бы не погружаться в молчание и не тонуть в вине, внезапно обрушившейся на него, как цунами.

А потом Джон перестал смотреть на него так, как раньше. И Шерлок действительно испугался. Ему никогда не снились кошмары, но с недавних пор ночами он то и дело вздрагивал, просыпаясь, и еле слышно выдыхал, чувствуя руку Джона на себе и его дыхание на своём затылке.

Шерлок не может объяснить сам себе, как попал в ситуацию, над которой всегда смеялся, считая глупой и недостойной. Но еще больше смущает и мучает его желание вновь оказаться _несвободным_  — чувствовать зависимость от кого-то и требовать того же, ограничивать себя ради спокойствия Джона и быть благодарным ему за то же самое, не тянуться к названному двойнику, а искать своё отражение в глазах мужчины, который всегда был намного дороже всех остальных.

Шерлок хочет, чтобы всё было _как прежде_. Но знает, что исправить то, что сделал, фактически невозможно. Разбитую чашку не склеивают, а выбрасывают и заменяют новой. Несмотря на отсутствие какого-то фактического физического контакта, он считает свою связь с тем человеком изменой, которую Джон может не простить ему.

Шерлок широко расставляет ноги и склоняется между ними так, будто его скручивает сильнейшая боль. В мыслях крутится разговор с братом, произошедший несколько дней назад. Они сидели в доме Майкрофта, и Шерлок прикончил уже далеко не первый бокал виски.

— Ты не поможешь себе тем, что вернёшься к нему не стоящим на ногах.

— Он даже не заметит, Майкрофт, — Шерлок фыркнул и легкомысленно потянулся за добавкой, но Майкрофт оттолкнул его руку и закупорил бутылку.

— Не считай своего мужа полным идиотом, братец. Если ты думаешь, что он ничего не видит и не понимает, то это именно ты идиот.

— О чём ты? — сделать вид, что он не понимает, не удалось. В глазах брата читалась злая усмешка.

— Я не буду читать тебе нотации по поводу непозволительности адюльтеров. Это глупость. Но стоит ли оно тех усилий, которые люди, и ты в том числе, прилагают к тому, чтобы в итоге скрыть случившееся?

— Разве у тебя нет больше дел?

— Есть. Например, собирать сплетни о том, как мой брат крутит роман с агентом американской разведки.

— Это не твоё дело.

— Не моё. Но станет моим, если Джон уйдёт. Я предполагаю последствия — для тебя. Но до сих пор считаю его тем, кто не верит сплетням, хотя «не верить» и «не слышать» — разные вещи.

Майкрофт смотрел и видел всё: вину за то, что случилось, страх, что всё может рухнуть из-за глупости и самолюбия, отчаяние из-за отсутствия выхода из тупика — и смотрел слишком понимающе. До такой степени, что Шерлок резко протрезвел и покинул его дом, не прощаясь и не благодаря.

Шерлок резко выпрямляется и смотрит на спину Джона, обтянутую домашней мягкой футболкой, на его короткие светлые с седыми переливами волосы, на крепкие руки, мелькающие между открытыми дверцами шкафчика с посудой. Шерлок не может предположить, насколько много знает Джон, что именно он слышал и чему поверил, но интуицией и пониманием человеческих мотивов он точно обладает такими, какие не снились ни одному из братьев Холмс. Однако что именно Джон решил для себя — это было мучительным вопросом, задать который у Шерлока не хватает мужества.

Шерлок знает, что через пару минут Джон, как ни в чём не бывало, позовёт его ужинать, сядет напротив него за небольшим кухонным столом, будет рассказывать про свой день в клинике, спросит про простейшее расследование, ради которого Шерлок с Грегори сегодня с самого утра поехали на окраину города, и ничем не покажет, что о чём-то знает. Но и не будет смотреть на него как раньше: восторженно (и это после стольких лет!) и влюблённо. Потом Джон соберёт тарелки со стола, даже не предложив Шерлоку помочь, вымоет их и выйдет в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть телевизор или почитать новый выпуск одного из медицинских еженедельников, по старой памяти выписываемых им в печатном формате. Всё что угодно — только бы не говорить о них двоих и о том, что происходит и что будет дальше.

Они словно застыли, предчувствуя гибель, и это больше невозможно терпеть.

Шерлок берёт в руки телефон, отброшенный в порыве после получения сообщения, и быстро набирает ответ:

 _«Это конец. Я люблю Джона и не хочу его терять. Прости»_.

Положив телефон, Шерлок встаёт из кресла. А затем, сомневаясь всего пару секунд, бросается в кухню и прижимается к спине Джона, обняв его за плечи и уткнувшись подбородком в макушку. Тот вздрагивает всем телом, но не отстраняется и ничего не говорит — просто замирает, ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Шерлок и чувствует, как губы немеют — каждое слово даётся с огромным трудом. Джон почти не дышит. — Я не смогу без тебя. И не хочу без тебя. — Шерлок сжимает руки так крепко, как только может, боясь, что Джон может вырваться из его объятий и уйти. Но тот молча терпит это издевательство, а затем кладёт ладонь поверх его руки. — Прости меня.

Он закрывает глаза и расслабляет руки, и Джон резко поворачивается. Шерлоку страшно посмотреть на него.

— За что я должен простить тебя? — вопрос кажется чистым ядом, но заставляет его отбросить самобичевание и взглянуть на Джона. В его глазах нет ни капли издёвки — искренний вопрос и в то же время понимание. Они оба знают, о чём именно сейчас идёт разговор. Никаких секретов, хватит.

— За то, что слишком сильно люблю тебя и не могу отпустить.

— Идиот. Какой же ты идиот, Шерлок, — искренне смеётся Джон, но Шерлок слышит нотки громадного облегчения в его тембре, ставшем хрипловатым с годами. — За это не извиняются.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Шерлоку кажется, что комната вертится вокруг них. Потому что это счастье — смотреть в глаза Джона и не видеть там равнодушие, ненависть или боль. Потому что он был уверен, что такого уже не будет. Потому что Джон обнимает его одной рукой за талию, а другой касается щеки, и от этих простых действий у него горят грудь и глаза.

— Я хочу всегда просыпаться с тобой, как прежде, — почти выпаливает Шерлок, боясь, что так и не решится сказать. У Джона блестят глаза, он шокировано смотрит на него, но улыбается и кивает в ответ.

Шерлок не мечтает, что на этом всё так просто закончится и ему не придётся платить за свою слабость. Но он уверен, что до последнего будет пытаться спасти то, что у них есть, что еще осталось — благодаря Джону.

Шерлок любит свободу, но сделает всё, чтобы сохранить Джона и их отношения, чего бы это ни стоило, потому что иногда _быть свободным_ означает _быть несчастным_. В их случае это верно на все сто процентов.


End file.
